Missing Apparition
by EVP
Summary: From chapter one: We've found your brother Dean... dead. Interested yet? Please R&R my first ever fanfiction! Sorry the summary sucks... Chapter 2 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fanfic, please don't be too harsh on me... sorry for short first chapter, I plan on writing longer chapters after this one. Sam and Dean do not belong to me. Rated T for content I might use later.  
Please enjoy my first ever story, Missing Apparition!**

**Chapter One**

2 AM is a terrible time to recieve a phone call with important news, especially if you are asleep. But Sam Winchester was wide awake at that moment when the call came, as he had been for weeks, waiting excruciatingly for this call. Dark circles outlined his eyes green eyes, which now had a dull glint to them. He let out his breath in a deep sigh, and closed his eyes, trying to imagine his brother walking in through the door...

His head immediately jerked up as soon as he heard the familiar ring of the his cellphone. His dark circles decreased as his eyes widened, and he fumbled the phone in his hands for a few seconds before actually answering it.

"Hello, this is Officer Murray from the Leander Police Department... is this Sam Winchester?"

"YES! Did you find out anything? Do you have news on where he is? Any clues at all?" Sam's heart was beating as fast as a bullet train, and he spoke with such a speed that his words had started to slur. There was a pause before Officer Murray continued.

"Sam, I'm very sorry to tell you this-"

The phone slammed to the ground, as Sam's hands were now too numb to hold it. He went into a stuporous state before collapsing onto the wooden floor. He already knew what was coming next, he didn't need to hear the officer complete his sentence...

"We've found your brother Dean... dead."


	2. Chapter 2 the phone call

Hey everyone, I'm glad to see I had good reviews for my fanfic! Hope I didn't keep you guys in suspense for TOO long ;) Remember, if you like or dislike my fanfic, please tell me in a review so I can make it better. Lastly, I'd like to thank my two friends Zoe and Leah, for helping me in some parts where I got stuck. Alright, here we go, with... 

Chapter Two

Sam's eyes snapped open to bars of glistening sunlight, streaming in from the motel window. His back ached from the painstakingly solid floor, which his body, drenched with sweat, was spread upon. Scanning the small room, his eyes fell upon his cellphone sitting idly on the nightstand... turned off. "Oh hell! I fell asleep, they could have called!"

As in his dream, Sam had been staying up as late as he could for weeks,  
waiting for the Leander Texas police department to call with news about his missing brother. His fears taunted him in his dreams, which were plagued with death...

Sam panted deeply as he concentrated on the phone; waiting, hoping for the sacred call. "Ah!" He jumped backwards in surprise as the phone began to vibrate and ring. Quickly, he grasped for the phone and flipped it open, "Did you find him!" He spoke anxiously, but to a big dismay it wasn't the Leander Texas police.

"Um... Hi, Sam." A familiar voice spoke.

"Cassie?"

"What's wrong, Sam, who's missing?"

Sam paused before answering her question, "...Dean."

"Oh my gosh." Cassie said, frozen with a sudden jolt of fear.  
"Sam, have you notified the police?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for the Leander Texas Police Department to call,  
which seems to be unlikely at this point." He sighed, "I'd probably be better just finding him on my own."

"Hold on, then. I'm not far from Texas, I'll come help you look."

"No, Cassie, I don't want to drag you into this... and anyway, why are you calling my cellphone?"

"Because Dean didn't answer his, I guess now I know why... and I have something to talk about with Dean..." There was a bit of a pause, and then she continued. "Look Sam, Dean is my friend and I'm coming to you.  
Where are you staying?"

Sam sighed, finally giving in. "The AmericInn. I know, cheesy name,  
right? But, its the only motel here, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." Without waiting for a reply from Cassie, Sam pushed the End button on his cellphone. He was too tired to be with someone right now,  
especially someone like Dean's ex girlfriend, who would be crying the whole time... Sitting on the lumpy hotel mattress, he stared directly at the wall, yet, he wasn't seeing the wall... he was seeing what happened on the night before Dean went missing, 3 weeks earlier...

_"Dean, we JUST got to the motel, and you already want to go out to the local bar and play pool?"_

_"Really Sam... how do you think we make a living? Good looks? Well,  
not that I couldn't make a living that way... you, on the other hand.."_

_Dean flashed a grin, as Sam rolled his eyes and continued unpacking.  
"Don't you want to help me research the case about the-"_

_"Look Sam... you research for awhile on your laptop... I'll go out,  
play pool, and bring back the money to pay for this motel, alright?"_

_Not being the type of person to argue, Sam decided not to reply with words, but to instead show his answer by sighing, and taking out his laptop._

_"Thata guy! Seeya later." Dean flashed another one of his grins, as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him..._

Sam fell back on the motel mattress, and started to sob. It was the first time he had had a breakdown since Dean went missing. "Oh my god.  
Why didn't I make him stay?"


End file.
